


Underneath The Sky

by whateverhappenedtoromance



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just my boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverhappenedtoromance/pseuds/whateverhappenedtoromance
Summary: drabble. eddie gets annoyed with richie easily but not for very long.





	Underneath The Sky

The night sky was dotted with stars, gleaming down on the quiet world below. Everything was silent except for the soft sound of the wind rustling through the grass and the distant chirping of crickets.

Laying peacefully in the grass were two boys. The rest of their friends had gone home hours ago, but despite how late it was, they had stayed. 

Eddie pointed up at the stars, his bulky cast painfully obvious against the darkness of the sky. “Look. Those ones look like a smiley face.”

Richie was quiet for a moment. After a while, he nudged the boy next to him and pointed as well. “Those ones look like your mom.” 

Eddie huffed and elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up,” he muttered, annoyed.

“What, don’t you see it, Eds?” Richie teased. “See, those are her eyes, that’s her noseㅡ”

“Shut up, Richie. And don’t call me Eds.”

Richie snorted but didn’t say anything. They continued staring up at the stars above, the dim atmosphere making them both drowsy. A cool breeze blew across both of their faces, pushing their hair back. Eddie shivered but merely folded his arms. He was too irritated with Richie to bother leaning into him for warmth.

A couple of minutes passed before Richie nudged Eddie and pointed again. “Eds, look.”

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. “What now?”

“Those ones look like a heart.”

Eddie was quiet. He followed to where Richie was pointing and smiled. Impulsively, he turned his gaze to Richie and blushed when their eyes met. Time seemed to slow down around them, as if they were the only two people on earth that mattered.

Suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be annoyed with Richie, Eddie blinked a few times and returned his gaze to the sky. “You’re such a fucking dork,” he said quietly.

But slowly he reached out his hand and laced their fingers together, and that was how it stayed for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, im tired but wanted to write something :')  
> check out my tumblr & send me prompts! : gazebos-bullshit


End file.
